Kita Belajar Kok, Sonsaengnim
by Black Key
Summary: "Aku belajar nagkep sama belajar pernafasan di tambah sama belajar teriak sonsaengnim" seru jaejoong santai. Humor gaje dari author gaje. YunJaeYooSuMin.


Title: Kita Belajar Kok, Sonsaengnim.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Just one

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kangta

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, School, Gaje.

_Author Pov…_

Di sebuah ruangan kelas khusus di Tohoshiki senior high school terdapat tiga namja tampan dan dua namja cantik yang tengah asik menatap lembaran demi lembaran soal yang baru sepuluh menit yang lalu di bagikan pada mereka berlima. Kelima namja tadi tak lain adalah Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Mereka berlima tampak serius mengerjakan soal demi soal yang di berikan tadi hingga membuat seorang pengawas bernama Kangta Sonsaengnim tersenyum puas melihat kesungguhan anak-anak didiknya tadi.

"Wah, sepertinya soalnya mudah yah. Bukan begitu Yoochun?" Tanya Kangta Sonsaengnim pada Yoochon yang langsung tersenyum antara ikhlas tak ikhlas pada kangta sonsaengnim. "Wae, kenapa wajahmu begitu, Yoochun?" Tanya kangta sonsaengnim lagi pada Yoochun yang notabenenya adalah murit terpintar di kelas itu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok sonsaengnim, Cuma ini soalnya asik banget" kata Yoochun miris.

"Mudah kah?" Tanya kangta sonsaengnim penasaran.

"Mudah benget sonsaengnim, mudah buat jadi stress" jawab Yoochun datar.

"Ah.. itu sih kamunya aja yang kurang belajar mungkin. Lihat yang lain saja tampak santai mengerjakannya. Bukan begitu Changmin" Tanya Kangta pada Changmin.

"Ne, sonsaengnim" jawab Changmin santai dengan senyuman seribu voltnya yang membuat hampir seluruh yeoja dalam radius satu meter kelepek-kelepek kekurangan oksigen.

"Sepertinya semalam kamu belajar sungguh-sungguh ya, Changmin" puji Kangta sonsaengnim.

"Iya dong sonsaengnim, Changmin gitu lho. Namja paling pinter di sini" sombong Changmin.

"Ralat, setelah aku tentunya" kata Yoochun tak terima posisi bergengsinya di ambil Changmin.

"Memang semalam kamu belajar apa saja Changmin?" Tanya Kangta sonsaengnim.

"Banyak sonsaengnim" jawab Changmin banga.

"Contohnya?" uji Kangta sonsaengnim.

"Aku semalam berhasil ngapalin sepuluh rasa kripik kentang, perment, Roti…."

"Cukup changmin, sebenarnya kamu itu belajar atau makan sih?" Tanya Kangta sonsaengnim miris.

"Dua-duanya sonsaengnim" jawab Changmin polos.

"Aish… dasar monster makanan. Lain kali belajar yang benar jangan makanan aja yang terus di pikirin" nasehat Kangta sonsaengnim, Changmin Cuma merespon dengan senyuman mautnya tadi yang kali ini sukses membuat beberapa nyamuk yang lewat pingsan mendadak. "Kalau kamu Yunho, dari tadi sonsaengnim lihat kamu santai-santai saja mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Semalam kamu belajar apa saja?" tanya kangta sonsaengnim pada Yunho yang duduk di meja yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah antara Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Saya dari kemarin siang sampai tadi pagi Belajar nembak sonsaengnim, biar tembakan saya tepat sasaran" kata Yunho santai tapi sukses membuat kangta sonsaengnim terdiam.

'_Pantesan saja dari tadi kamu jawabnya nyantai, tenyata jawabannya nembak toh' _kata Kangta sonsaengnim dalam hati.

"Kamu sama saja dengan Changmin, Yunho" kesal kangta sonsaengnim. "Kalau kamu Jaejoong? Jangan bilang kamu sama saja dengan Yunho dan Changmin" Tanya Kangta sonsaengnim pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di belakang Yunho.

"Tenang sonsaengnim, aku nggak akan sama kaya Yunho dan Changmin kok. Aku kan berbeda dari mereka" kata Jaejoong bangga.

"Benarkah, lalu apa yang kamu pelajari semalam Jaejoong?" Tanya kangta sonsaengnim dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sedikit berharap Jaejoong berbeda dengan ketiga murit sebelumnya.

"Aku belajar nagkep sama belajar pernafasan di tambah sama belajar teriak sonsaengnim" seru jaejoong santai dan lagi-lagi itu sukses membuat kangta sonsaengnim mendesah kecewa kerena muritnya yang satu ini sama saja dengan tiga murid sebelumnya.

"Apa bedanya Jaejoong?" Tanya kangta sonsaengnim frustasi.

"Beda dong sonsaengnim, kan…"

"Oke cukup jangan di jelaskan" potong kangta sonsaengnim sebelum Jaejoong menjelaskan. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena perkataannya di potong begitu saja. "Apa Junsu? Jangan tatap sonsaengnim seperti itu. sonsaengnim tak akan bertanya padamu, karena aku yakin kamu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya" kata Kangta sonsaengnim yang sudah frustasi level akhir.

"Kok sonsaengnim seperti itu sih, padahal kan semalam aku beneran belajar. Nggak seperti yang lain" kata Junsu kecewa.

"Benarkah?" Tanya kangta sonsaengnim sinis dan tidak percaya.

"Beneran deh, semalam aku belajar sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan sampai jam tiga subuh. Jam tiga subuh sonsaengnim" kata Junsu berapi-api.

"Akhirnya, ada juga muritku yang sungguh-sungguh" kata kangta sonsaengnim dengan wajah nyaris menitikan air mata harunya melihat kesungguhan Junsu yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh dirinya sebelum ini. "Lihat Junsu, dia sunguh-sungguh belajar tidak seperti kalian semua" kata kangta sonsaengnim pada empat murit lainnya. Junsu yang di puji pun tersenyum bangga atas dirinya.

"Nggak sia-sia aku ngajar selama ini kalau masih ada murit yang sungguh-sungguh seperti kamu Junsu" puji Kangta sonsaengnim pada Junsu hingga membuat namja imut tadi hampir melayang saking bangganya. Tapi itu sukses membuat keempat namja lainnya memadang kesal pada Junsu. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kamu belajar dari jam berapa Junsu? Kenapa jam tiga baru selesai?" Tanya Kangta sonsaengnim penasaran.

"Aku belajar dari jam dua empat lima sonsaengnim" jawab Junsu santai dan sukses membuat kangta sonsaengnim jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Nyesal aku nanya sama kamu Junsu dan nyesal pula aku memuji-muji kamu tadi" kata kangta sonsaengnim sinis pada Junsu yang dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dari Junsu. "SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SEMALAMAN JUNSU?" Tanya Kangta sonsaengnim dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ma… main games sonsaengnim" jawab Junsu takut-takut. Kangta sonsaengnim mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah saat itu juga. "KALIAN BERLIMA, SETELAH ULANGAN SELESAI MENGHADAP KERUANGANKU" teriak kangta sonsaengnim kesal.

"Ne, sonsaengnim…" jawab kelimanya serempak.

*** Fin ***

Mianhae nggak jelas begini ceritanya, pening habis UTS nih. Masih ada tiga hari lagi ulangannya.

Mianhae lagi kalau nggak lucu sama sekali yah. Harap di maklumi saja.


End file.
